<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Messed Up Fairytales by circusofmadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132881">Of Messed Up Fairytales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusofmadness/pseuds/circusofmadness'>circusofmadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU (kinda), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Light Smut, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Tears, cursing, gulf is broken, mew looks like a jackass in the beginning but he isn't, mild is the bestest of best friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusofmadness/pseuds/circusofmadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong met the love of his life at the age of 21 and fell in love by the age of 22. Gulf felt that this had been his chance to finally get the fairytale-like, love story he had only heard of, read in books or seen in movies. To his demise, things weren't always like the fairytales.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Messed Up Fairytales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>helloooo^^ i'm back yet again with another mewgulf fanfic. this one is a little angstier and takes place six years after tharntype the series. <br/>hope you enjoy^^<br/>comments are always welcome! &gt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I heard you got offered a big role for a movie… It’s been so long since you’ve ever acted in anything,” Mild said, while taking sips from his hot latte.</p><p>Gulf sighed. It has been six years since the first and last time he had acted. Tharntype had been a huge part of his life that made him the international model he is today and he’s grateful for it. But at the same time Tharntype holds some of his most sacred and bittersweet memories of his life; those that he’s been wishing to forget, but they always keep haunting his dreams.</p><p>“I’m not sure if I’ll accept the role…”</p><p>“What? Why? Gulf, I know you are a <em>huge </em>name in the model industry, but this is a huge, <strong><em>huge </em></strong>opportunity!”</p><p>Mild exclaimed.</p><p>“<em>He </em>is the co-actor…”</p><p>Mild’s eyes widened.</p><p>“He as in <strong><em>he</em></strong>? He as in <strong><em>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat</em></strong><em>, </em>who suddenly disappeared and became a Hollywood actor overnight?”</p><p>Gulf quickly stood up and brought his hand towards Mild’s mouth, shushing him.</p><p>“Yes! Him… Now stop being so loud…”</p><p>“You mean he’s back?”</p><p>Mild whispered this time, shock still completely evident in his voice.</p><p>Gulf shrugged.</p><p>“I guess so…”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong met the love of his life at the age of 21 and fell in love by the age of 22. Back then he had never thought that he would ever meet anyone that would mean so much to him; someone that would make him drop all sense of reason just to be with them and yet Mew broke all his walls and made him fall in love irrevocably. Yet he never really acted upon his emotions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until one night, after an award ceremony that had gifted them with two big awards, they got a little bit too drunk, acted upon hazy and clouded by lust emotions and slept together. Gulf, with the small bits of reason that were left in him, felt that this had been his chance to finally get the fairytale-like, love story he had only heard of, read in books or seen in movies. To his demise, he had woken up to an empty bed and a small, yellow sticky note that read only one word; the one Gulf dreaded the most. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Goodbye’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gulf woke up in cold sweat; his whole body was shacking and wet, hot tears were covering his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I’ll hold you in my arms for the rest of my life. I’ll always protect you’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Lies.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gulf was alone (had always been alone) and the man who had proclaimed that he will always protect him, while making love to him, had left him.</p><p>
  <em>Made love, huh? </em>
</p><p>Gulf laughed at his own thought. It had most likely been just a quick fuck for Mew. He had been the one in love (<em>still is</em>); not Mew. He quickly reached his nightstand and took the two sleeping pills from the small bottle that was on it and swallowed them in one go, his mind going completely numb. Truth be told, Gulf has been suffering from insomnia and panic attacks since the day Mew had left him, but he was never going to admit that to the outside world. Gulf hated looking vulnerable; hated making people around him think that he’s weak. He wasn’t going to let anyone see this side of his. For the rest of the of the world he was the strong, extremely popular and rich supermodel Gulf Kanawut; not a weakling.</p><p> </p><p>(…)</p><p>“I’m not sure I want to accept this role, P’Best…”</p><p>Gulf mumbled, while sitting at the backseat of his car that was currently parked right in front of the film producer’s office.</p><p>P’Best only sighed.</p><p>“I know you are scared of meeting <em>him </em>again, Gulf, but I really don’t want to you to throw this huge opportunity just because of an old scar. It’s just a film and who knows? Maybe you two will reconcile…”</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t want to reconcile with him…”</em>
</p><p>Gulf murmured under his breath and P'Best simply sighed. </p><p>"Let's get inside and we'll figure out the rest later…"</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>When Gulf entered the conference room, he didn't expect to immediately come face to face with a dazzling yet stern-looking Mew. His first instincts told him to turn around and run away, but he ended up just smiling woodenly at the elder man. Mew just glared at him; giving him a simple nod that made Gulf's blood freeze. </p><p>
  <em>'God, please… Can I just disappear?'</em>
</p><p>From what he remembered, Mew had always had a strict and intimidating face and posture, but <em>this </em>was different. This Mew was cold and distant and nothing that reminded him of the warm and kind man he had fallen in love with all those years ago.</p><p>“Now let’s start the meeting,” P’Porsch, the producer of the film, announced; making everyone sit down.</p><p>“So I know that Nong Gulf hasn’t acted in anything for some years now, but you two have acted together before. This is going to be Mew’s first work in Thailand after his Hollywood breakthrough five years ago and I trust that you two can bring the best out of each other.”</p><p>“I’m not su—”</p><p>Gulf was about to protest, but Mew cut him short.</p><p>“I’m sure we can do it. It’s just a movie…”</p><p>Gulf was stunned. Mew’s voice had never sounded this cold.</p><p>“I—”</p><p>This time he was interrupted by P’Best’s hand on his leg and his look that told him to calm down and just go with the flow and Gulf thought that maybe; <em>just maybe</em>, he should go with it.</p><p>
  <em>It’s just a movie, how much could it possibly hurt?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(…)</p><p>“So what happened?” Mild asked while taking a sip from his vodka.</p><p>Gulf’s mind was already in a haze from the two glasses of vodka and the tequila shots he had drank in the span of the past one hour he has been in the bar with Mild.</p><p>“I accepted the role. That’s it…”</p><p>Gulf replied, almost slurring his words.</p><p>“Did you see Mew? Did you talk to him? How was he? Did—”</p><p>Gulf interrupted Mild by standing up and slamming his hand on the table, making everyone around them drop everything they were doing to look towards their table; faces startled and curious.</p><p>“Don’t talk about <strong><em>him</em></strong>!”</p><p>Mild quickly rushed to Gulf’s side and ushered him to sit down. He didn’t want his drunk friend to cause another scene, but Gulf harshly pushed Mild’s arms away and stood up.</p><p>“I’m going to get another vodka…”</p><p>Mild tried to grab him again, but to no avail and Gulf had quickly disappeared in the chaos of the crowd.</p><p>…</p><p>“One vodka with lemon juice please…”</p><p>Gulf placed his order to the bartender, as he felt two arms slide around his waist.</p><p>“How is someone as sexy as you alone here?”</p><p>The male voice was hoarse, husky and dangerous, but in all honesty Gulf didn’t mind; didn’t really care; he hated his life anyways, so he might as well go with it. Gulf turned around to face the stranger. He was hot.</p><p>“Explicitly, I’m not alone. I’m here with my best friend, but I wouldn’t mind leaving here, if you had anything particular in mind…”</p><p>Gulf was being self-destructive and he knew it; but he didn’t give a single fuck. Nobody was going to care anyways.</p><p>The stranger wrapped his arms tighter around Gulf’s slim waist, bringing their bodies closer. Gulf was about to completely succumb, before he felt two strong and awfully familiar arms pull him away from the stranger; pulling him against a firm chest.</p><p>“Touch him again and you’ll regret it…”</p><p>An awfully familiar voice growled imminently.</p><p>The stranger gulped and without saying anything he disappeared like thin air.</p><p>“We are leaving,” the voice ordered.</p><p>“My vodka...”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Mild… Mild is going to be worried…”</p><p>Gulf only mumbled.</p><p>“I’ll call him in the car… I said we are leaving!”</p><p>The guy wrapped his arms around Gulf’s waist and lifted him up, letting the younger man cling onto his body, as if he was holding on for dear life.</p><p>“Mew?”</p><p>Mew only hummed.</p><p>“I’m tired…”</p><p>
  <em>(Don’t ever leave me again—)</em>
</p><p>“Let’s get you home…”</p><p> </p><p>(…)</p><p>Gulf’s whole body felt cold. He was shivering and felt numb.</p><p>
  <em>Was he sleeping? Was he crying?</em>
</p><p>Gulf felt like he wanted to puke.</p><p>
  <em>‘Can I please die? I don’t like feeling like this. I don’t like being weak. I don’t like it. Idon’tlikeitIdon’tlikeitIdon’tlikeitIdon’tlikeit—’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>“Gulf? Gulf please wake up!”</p><p>Gulf heard a familiar and warm voice from a distance. <em>Ah, he liked that voice…</em></p><p>Two strong arms grabbed him and pulled him in a warm embrace; an embrace all too familiar and he slowly opened his eyes; his prior panic and shivering slowly fading away and he nestled himself further into the warmth that was enveloping him.</p><p>“Gulf? Are you okay?”</p><p>Mew whispered; worry evident in his voice as he brought one hand to Gulf’s face, cupping his wet and red cheek and stroked it gently, wiping the streaming tears along the way.</p><p>Gulf stayed silent for a moment, until everything that was happening right now dawned upon him; making him push the elder man away and wrap his arms around his body.</p><p>“Stop this!”</p><p>Gulf shouted. Mew tried to reach out to him, but Gulf pushed his arm away again.</p><p>“Gulf, please, let me help you…”</p><p>“YOU DIDN’T CARE BACK THEN, WHY CARE NOW?”</p><p>Gulf was shouting and crying at this point.</p><p>“Gulf—”</p><p>“You knew you were going to leave! You knew it and instead of telling me, you just decided to fuck me like a little whore and then leave me and everything behind, without a proper explanation only to find out a month later that you went to Hollywood to become a star… WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW? FUCK ME AND THEN LEAVE ME AGAIN?”</p><p>Gulf was screaming and Mew’s eyes got clouded with fury. The elder quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned his hands down next to both his sides.</p><p>“Don’t you ever dare to talk like that about yourself!”</p><p>“WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?”</p><p>Gulf was shouting; his voice trembling and his body shaking.</p><p>"Gulf-"</p><p>Mew tried to reason with the younger.</p><p>"WHY?</p><p>Mew at that point lost it.</p><p>“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”</p><p>He exclaimed and Gulf froze; his body stopped shaking and his mind went completely blank.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ah, I get it… I’m hallucinating…’</em>
</p><p>“I love you, Gulf…”</p><p>This time Mew’s voice was soft, almost like a whisper and Gulf realized that this was no hallucination; this was truly, <em>really</em> happening.</p><p>“How can you say you love me, when you left me six years ago?”</p><p>Mew sighed.</p><p>“I had to…”</p><p>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD TO?”</p><p>“I was blackmailed that if I didn’t leave, they would expose you and your sexuality to the media. I know the pain of being outed… I know the pain and the humiliation of such a thing and I didn’t want you to experience it… Please understand me... I never wanted to hurt you...”</p><p>
  <em>Mew had left… for him?</em>
</p><p>“You should have told me… I wouldn’t care; I wouldn’t mind it, if it meant I could be with you…”</p><p>Gulf was crying again and Mew hugged him. This time Gulf didn’t push the elder away, he let himself be enveloped by the strong arms and the beautiful scent of lemongrass and sandalwood that belonged to Mew and <em>Mew only</em>.</p><p>“I didn’t want you to be hurt, because of me…”</p><p>Gulf was crying harder.</p><p>“But you hurt me. I couldn’t sleep, I got random panic attacks… Mew, I got crushed… <strong><em>You leaving me destroyed me</em></strong>…”</p><p>Mew only hugged him tighter.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Gulf. I thought I was only helping you. I’m sorry. <em>I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry.</em>”</p><p>...</p><p>They stayed like that for a while; crying and in each other’s arms.</p><p>“Would you have told me that, if you hadn’t seen me with that guy at the bar?”</p><p>Gulf merely whispered.</p><p>“Probably not,” Mew admitted.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you already had your life and a bright career… I wouldn’t dare to try and destroy that, bringing back old phantoms on the table…”</p><p>“You know my life stopped moving, the moment you left me…”</p><p>Gulf mumbled and Mew’s heart stopped.</p><p>“I wish I could turn back time and make it up to you…”</p><p>“You can’t… But you can make it up to me now <em>and from now on</em>, if you want…”</p><p>Mew locked his eyes with Gulf’s.</p><p>“Tell me what you want…”</p><p>
  <em>“Kiss me…”</em>
</p><p>It didn’t take Mew any time to attack the youngers lips and Gulf had already given in; his arms and legs wrapped around the elder's and his lips hungrily sucking on Mew's; savoring the taste he had missed all those years.</p><p>The kiss was sloppy and erratic; screaming of need and longing.</p><p>Mew’s lips left Gulf’s and started kissing every exposed surface of his face; worshiping his existence and Gulf’s whole body quivered.</p><p>
  <em>Is this real?</em>
</p><p>Gulf’s mind was in a haze.</p><p>
  <em>Please, don’t let this be a sick farce…</em>
</p><p>Gulf kissed Mew’s lips again, before he whispered.</p><p>“Is this real?”</p><p>Mew only hummed.</p><p>“You won’t disappear tomorrow, right?”</p><p>Mew pecked the soft, plump lips.</p><p>“No, I won’t. <em>Never again…</em>”</p><p>Gulf smiled a weak smile.</p><p>
  <em>“Then make love to me…”</em>
</p><p>There came no answer; only lips that attacked his without any warning or reason.</p><p> </p><p>(…)</p><p>They were a hot mess; with Gulf laying down on the bed naked, his legs wrapped tightly around Mew’s waist and Mew inside him, moving in and out in a frantic pace, his lips kissing any surface they could reach.</p><p>
  <em>‘I love you. I adore you…”</em>
</p><p>Mew was chanting in a complete euphoric delirium.</p><p>“Make me scream your name…”</p><p>Gulf’s voice drove Mew mad; making him go faster and deeper.</p><p>Gulf’s nails were clawed on the elder’s back, digging into the skin and marking it as his own; his own body completely covered in red love marks the screamed possession.</p><p>
  <em>"MewMewMewMew—”</em>
</p><p>After a few more thrusts and whispers of adoration, they both reached their climax.</p><p> </p><p>(…)</p><p>Gulf’s eyes fluttered open at the feeling of the elder’s nose against his nape.</p><p>“Good morning sleepy head,” Mew mumbled against the skin of his shoulder; his voice sounding deep and husky.</p><p>Gulf instinctively turned around and nuzzled his face against the crook of his neck.</p><p>“Yesterday wasn’t a dream?”</p><p>Mew grabbed Gulf’s face with both his hands and brought it closer to his; nuzzling his nose with his tenderly.</p><p>“No… It wasn’t…”</p><p>Mew locked his arms around Gulf’s slim waist (that fitted perfectly in his arms), bringing their bodies closer and Gulf linked his arms lazily around his neck, pecking his lips.</p><p>“Please don't ever leave me again…”</p><p>Gulf whispered and Mew held him closer.</p><p>“I would never dare to... <em>Never again</em>…”</p><p>Gulf gave Mew a beautiful, radiating smile and Mew’s heart felt warm. In that moment he swore to himself that he was never going to let anyone hurt the beautiful boy; never again. Mew was hugging him tighter at that point, sniffing his intoxicating scent of strawberries and cherries.</p><p>“You big bear, we have to get ready... We have a meeting with P’Porsch…”</p><p>“One kiss before that, please…”</p><p>Mew almost whined and Gulf chuckled.</p><p>“I’m the one that’s supposed to babied and look how the roles have switched…”</p><p>Mew only pouted, before Gulf pecked his lips; turning his pout into a warm smile.</p><p>“Now, let’s get ready! I got all the energy, I would need for today!”</p><p> </p><p>(…)</p><p>“P’Best, Mew is going to drive me for today’s meeting with P’Porsch. No need to worry!”</p><p>Gulf could hear his manager's chuckling through the other side of the phone.</p><p>“Did you two reconcile?”</p><p>Gulf only hummed.</p><p>“I knew it was bound to happen, you two are like soulmates; together bound by an invisible, red thread… No matter how long it would take you, you will always end up together; that’s your fate…”</p><p>Gulf smiled warmly.</p><p>“Thank you, P’Best!”</p><p>“I’ll see you at the meeting office, Nong!”</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong met the love of his life at the age of 21 and fell in love by the age of 22. Back then he had never thought that he would ever meet anyone that would mean so much to him; someone that would make him drop all sense of reason just to be with them and yet Mew broke all his walls and made him fall in love irrevocably. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he thought, he had lost everything, at the age of 28, he met the love of his life again and this time, unlike the first, he got his happy ending; just like the ones he had read in books and fairytales and seen in movies and for the first time in a while he believed that he would be happy for the rest of his life.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>